Les enfants de la déesse
by shunrei
Summary: Alors c'est le premier chapitre et je ne sais pas quand je le terminerai parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration sur Sakura en ce moment


Disclaimer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Clamp, sauf les deux  
Phoebe qui sont n'à moi.  
Notes : je ne l'ai aps encore terminée j'espère que j'aurais bientôt le  
courage de le finir.  
  
  
On était le 10 avril jour de la rentrée à l'université Gaken Discutoru.  
Je venais d'arriver à Tokyo, je venais de Chine, ma mère m'avait chargée de  
ramener mon frère Shaolan Li à Hong-Kong car il y avait de graves  
problèmes. Je dois vous expliquer plusieurs choses en effet, Shaolan et moi  
nous venons d'une grande famille de sorciers. En effet, notre arrière grand-  
père était l'un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération il s'appelait  
Clow Lead, il mourût il y a une 50aine d'années à l'âge de 200ans après  
avoir crée les Cartes de Clow, cartes de grand pouvoir. Mon frère était  
venu une 1ère fois à Tokyo afin de capturer les cartes pour éviter le fléau  
qui devait arriver si le maître ou la maîtresse n'était pas reconnu apte à  
pouvoir utiliser la magie des cartes. Heureusement, Sakura la nouvelle  
maîtresse des cartes a été reconnue apte à diriger les cartes.  
Plusieurs petits incidents sont intervenus en cours de route, en effet Clow  
s'était réincarné et il avait décidé de pousser Sakura à développer sa  
force magique en lui jouant quelques petits tours mais bon rien de bien  
méchant. Le deuxième "incident" est que mon cher petit frère est tombé  
amoureux de Sakura et elle de lui, vous me direz que tout est bien dans le  
meilleur des mondes. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, quoique mes  
oreilles ne sont pas tout à fait du même avis, effectivement quand Shaolan  
est rentré à la maison on a entendu parler d'elle à tout moment de la  
journée. On doit tout savoir. M'enfin que c'est beau l'amour . Donc  
revenons à ma rentrée à l'université bizarrement je me suis retrouvé  
dans la même classe que Toya le frère de Sakura. Je sais que j'aurais du  
appeler mon petit frère mais il nous avait demandé de le laisser plusieurs  
mois pour le laisser jouir de son bonheur retrouvé avec sa petite fiancée.  
Mais bon il me manquait trop pour que je reste à l'attendre pendant 6 mois.  
Mais je vais essayer de me faire le plus discrète possible est de ne pas me  
manifester avant la fin des 6 mois. Comme je suis dans la classe de Toya et  
de Yukito Tsukishiro, je suis au courant de pratiquement tout ce qui lui  
arrive. Je vais essayer de devenir leur amie et puis on verra bien, qu'il  
advienne ce qu'il devra advenir.  
Ca fait déjà trois mois que je suis arrivée à Tokyo, et 6 que Shaolan est  
là je vais enfin pouvoir me manifester à lui. J'ai pu avoir de ses  
nouvelles, car j'ai tout raconté à Toya et il a accepté de me donner de ses  
nouvelles.  
Ce soir je suis inventé chez Toya, et mon frère également. Je vais enfin le  
revoir quelle joie!!!!  
Je reçois un coup de fil de ma mère juste avant de partir, elle me dit  
qu'il faut que je rentre avec Shaolan d'urgence car la famille est en  
danger, je lui dis que je vais demander à Shaolan qu'il m'aide afin d'avoir  
une prémonition. Ma mère refuse et m'ordonne de rentrer aussi vite que  
possible. Etant une personne qui déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres sans  
raison précise. Je décide de passer outre et de demander à Shaolan de  
m'aider à la fin de la soirée pour savoir quel est le danger et d'où il  
vient.  
Arrivant chez Sakura, j'apprends que Yukito et Kerobero les deux  
protecteurs des cartes ont disparu. Mon frère en me voyant me demande si on  
peut procéder à une cérémonie de prémonition. J'accepte en lui disant que  
de toute façon je souhaitais en faire une, je lui explique ce qui se passe.  
Sakura le regarde et lui dit :  
"- Tu vas encore me laisser, je vais encore me retrouver seule sans toi,  
bien sûre je ne serais pas totalement seule, il y a mon frère, mon père et  
Tomoyo, mais sans toi j'ai l'impression d'être seule au milieu de la foule.  
- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoirpour qu'il puisse rester et puis  
si tes protecteurs ont disparu on peut dire que tu es en danger, donc comme  
mon frère doit te protéger, tout est dit. Bon Sahaolan où peut-on faire la  
cérémonie ?  
- Chez moi, c'est le plus près je pense. Allons-y"  
Une fois arrivée chez Shaolan, Phoébé alla se changer pour pouvoir procéder  
à la cérémonie.  
Shaolan se prépara également, il mit sa tenue "consacra" le sol et le  
"cercle sacré" ainsi que son épée.  
Phoébé arriva, elle se mit au centre du cercle sacré enleva le haut de sa  
tenue pour ne laisser sur sa poitrine qu'une bande de tissu. Elle entra en  
transe les bras levés vers le ciel en disant l'incantation suivante :  
" Ô, toi déesse de la lune montre moi le destin des miens, dis-moi quel est  
le danger qui les menace.  
S'il te plaît dis-moi où sont les protecteurs de la gardienne des cartes et  
pourquoi ils ont été enlevés ?  
Ô ! toi qui sais tout, toi qui devine tout montre-moi la vérité, je suis à  
ton service ô grande déesse."  
Pendant ce temps, Shaolan avec son épée traçait des signes dans son dos,  
sur les bras ainsi que sur sa poitrine. Tout d'un coup elle se cabra pencha  
la tête en arrière. Shaolan arrêta il savait que les visions avaient  
commencées. Phoébé avait commencé à voir des images très anciennes lui  
montrant Clow avec une femme ravissante blonde, 1m70, yeux très clairs. Il  
l'appelait Phoébé ainsi que sa déesse adorée. Chose bizarre s'il en était  
car Clow était réputé pour avoir passé sa vie seul. La vision continuait  
montrant cette jeune fille avec un ventre de plus en plus rond. Puis  
accouchant et on voyait Clow par un procédé magique endormant des jumeaux.  
On ne voyait plus la jeune femme, serait-elle morte en couche ? Ensuite,  
elle vit sa mère d'un endroit sombre et l'entendit dire :  
"- Cette enfant sera ma fille et elle s'appellera Phoébé, comme sa mère  
cette déesse de l'Olympe tombait amoureuse d'un sorcier ! ! ! Et sa  
puissance sera mienne, plus tard nous réveillerons le deuxième enfant, et  
il récupérera les cartes de Clow pour nous. Grâce à eux nous deviendrons  
les maîtresses du monde. Et après, ils ne pourront plus rien faire."  
Sa vision continua d'avancer dans le temps, et elle vit sa "mère", sortir  
un deuxième enfant du même endroit et cette fois-ci ce fût un garçon.  
Pendant que les images se déroulaient dans sa tête elle ne s'aperçevait pas  
de que les autres voyaient c'est-à-dire des larmes de sang qui coulaient le  
long de ses joues.  
Sa vision continua, et elle se vit peu de temps auparavant se disposant à  
partir pour Tokyo, elle se vit prendre l'avion. Puis elle vit "sa mère" se  
tourner vers "ses soeurs" et leur dire.  
"- Nous allons pouvoir débuter notre plan, dans deux ou trois mois nous  
allons leur dire de rentrer car nous sommes en danger, Shaolan refusera  
sans doute en effet à ce moment là, les protecteurs de sa petite fiancée  
auront disparu, alors qu'il refusera nous lui diront de choisir entre son  
cher ange et la loyauté envers sa famille. Il choisira sans doute Sakura,  
Phoébé nous ayant toujours été fidèle nous luis demanderons de les emmener  
de force. Elle acceptera sans aucun doute et nous pourrons prendre  
possession du livre de Clow, et nous changerons la personnalité de Sakura  
et de Shaolan et le monde nous appartiendra.  
- Mais vous êtes sûre que Phoébé acceptera ?  
- Bien sûr elle tient tant à son idée de famille parfaite qu'elle fera tout  
pour que son idéal soit atteint.  
- J'espère que vous avez raison, parce que je n'aimerai pas avoir à lutter  
contre elle, elle possède quand même un échantillon des pouvoirs de ses  
parents.  
- De tout sens nous devrons nous battre contre elle, mais avec la puissance  
des cartes avec nous, et puis elle ne pourra jamais se battre contre son  
frère."  
Ce fût la fin de ses visions. Une fois revenue à la réalité, elle ne pût  
pas raconter sa vision à son frère de suite, elle continua à pleurer  
pendant un moment tout en disant " je ne veux paas y croire, je ne veux pas  
y croire, Shaolan la serra dans ses bras tout en lui disant " tu sais très  
bien que quelle que soit ta vision, elle est touours vraie.  
- Je sais bien mais ça fait tellement mal, promets moi de ...., de ne pas  
faire de bêtises. Je tiens tellement à toi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression  
que tu étais une partie de moi, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. C'est  
la seule chose de positive dans cet enfer.'  
Et elle leur raconta tout. La réaction de Shaolan fût à peu près la même  
que celle de sa soeur, en effet il refusa tout net d'y croire. Mais en y  
réfléchissant il dit tout de même qu'il faudrait vérifier auprès d'Eriol  
(la réincarnation de Clow) sur ce qui s'était réellement passé à cette  
époque. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils l'appelèrent sans prêter attention  
au décalage horaire. Eriol leur demanda pourquoi ils souhaitaient savoir  
cela, et Shaolan lui répondit que ca pourrait être la réponse à des récents  
incidents survenus et à des visions que sa soeur avait eu, et il lui  
raconta tout en détail. Eriol leur dit qu'en effet un siècle plus tôt il  
était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille très belle et il avait appris plus  
tard qu'elle était une déesse mineure grecque et que lorsqu'elle l'avait  
rencontré elle n'était là que pour contempler la Lune vue de la Terre, et  
puis elle l'avait connu et était resté avec lui. Leur histoire d'amour  
avait duré 50 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte et accouche de jumeaux.  
Ensuite elle avait disparu inexplicablement. Ne pouvant supporter la  
disparition de Phoébé, et la vue de ses enfants il avait décidé de les  
cacher et de les maintenir en vie mais en les empêchant de grandir par un  
procédé magique, il avait décidé de les laisser dans cet état jusqu'à ce  
que son chagrin ait disparu. Malheureusement il était mort avant. En se  
réincarnant, malheureusement il n'avait pas encore pu se préoccuper du sort  
de ses enfants, mais maintenant qu'il savait que ses enfants aaien été  
ramenés à la vie, et que les personnes qui les avaient ressuscités,  
n'avaient que des mauvaises intentions ca n'allait pas se passer comme ca,  
il allait revennir à Tokyo et il allait les aider à faire un peu de ménage.  
Juste à ce moment la Déesse Phoébé apparut, elle n'était pas sous sa forme  
humaine, et sa fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux.  
"- Bonjour mes enfats, comment allez-ous, ne soyez pas si surpris de me  
oir, j'ai toujours eillé sur vous depuis l'Olympe, et aujourd'hui je ois  
que je ne peux plus reculer, jesuis obligée de enir vous voir je ne veux  
surtout pas que des humains malintentionnés utilisent les pouoirs que nous  
vous avons transmis. Et pour ce faire je vais vous aider à les contrer."  
Pendant ce temps Eriol se demandait si ce qu'il entendait était possible,  
son ancien amour était revenu, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus rien  
existé entre eux, il était quelqu'un d'autre et il aimait ue autre femme.  
La seule relation qui serait possible entre eux, serait basée sur l'amitié,  
la confiance et l'amour qu'ils portaient à "leurs enfants". Il reprit la  
parole et dit à Shaolan :  
"- Je vais revenir à Tokyo, je serai là le plus tôt possible et à nous tous  
nous devrions être capable de mettre ta mère et "tes soeurs", échec et  
mat. Phoébé répondit :  
- Que pensez-ous que nous puissions faire elles vont sûrement se douter que  
nous sommes au courant, et elles vont se préparer à riposter, en fait je  
ne crains pas vraiment leurs pouoirs magiques, mais j'ai peur de ce  
qu'elles pourraient dire, et j'ai écu jusqu'à maintenant pour faire leur  
bonheur, en espèrant intégrer leur clan, et me rendre compte que tout ce  
que j'ai fait pour me rapprocher d'elles n' a servi à rien. J'ai vraiment  
honte de moi. Je me rends compte que la seule personne sur qui j'ai  
toujours pu compter et pour laquelle j'existais, c'est toi Shaolan, et  
j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. Bon maintenant il faut préparer un  
plan pour les combattre quoique nous derions peut-être attendre Eriol,  
qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Les autres lui répondirent qu'effectiement ce serait mieux de l'attendre,  
de toute façon, il arriverait dans les deux jours suivants.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas quoiqu'il arrive dans les jours qui viennent, je  
veillerai sur vous et au cas où je vous protègerai, vous n'avez raiment  
rien à craindre. 


End file.
